The Black Hole
by Chaosbot
Summary: Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, on top of the world. He had his beautiful Annabeth by his side, and his sister. The world was in prosperity for just a little bit longer. But then it came all crashing down from an accident, and the world of the Gods are thrown into disarray when he is banished... to The Black Hole. Will he come back and forgive? Or will he reign vengeance?
1. Chapter 1: On Top of The World

Sweat ran from rough, calloused skin, and tiny crimson droplets dripped down on the sandy floor.

"Give me a break, will you, Annabeth? I'm tired." Percy whined, as he gripped his trusty sword, Riptide.

"Come on, Percy! You know better than me how vital it is to keep in good condition." Annabeth replied.

Both were sweating and panting from the hours they had spent sparring. They were in an empty arena, fluff from the broken dummies spilled around them. The wood in the arena was fire to the touch, and the sun was high in the air.

Percy was wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, which was thoroughly soaked in water. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, and his tanned muscles showed through. His wild raven hair was more of a mess than usual, and he looked tired.

Annabeth was also wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, but it was a tank top. She wore some jean shorts, and also looked slightly beat.

"But, it's like, two hundred degrees!" Percy wailed, falling over in mock tiredness, and pretended like he was melting. "Melting!" he gasped.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy,it's only like ninety degrees, and stop complaining." she said, laughing.

Percy groaned, and looked at her with his puppy eyes, green and swirling. "Can we please take a break, please, please, please!" he begged.

Annabeth also groaned, "Fine! You're such a Seaweed Brain."

Percy gave her, his signature lop-sided smile, and jumped up. He, then proceeded to give her a hug, and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth grinned and they made their way to the mess hall, where lunch was almost being served.

The camp was abuzz with activity, as it always was in the summer. The number had swelled in the recent months since the end of the great Giant War. New campers arrived everyday, usually safely under the care of a satyr, but there was a couple nasty accidents. The camp numbered almost a couple thousand strong now, and the area of the greek demigods nearly quadrupled, as they expanded, under Annabeth.

The mess hall was filled with almost a hundred tables, and demigods packed everyone of them, as there was no more room for any sort of arrangement.

Percy hooked his arm around Annabeth's shoulder, and they walked towards their groups of friends, who were currently getting food.

"Hey guys," Percy greeted, as the kitchen nymphs were setting down food. "Hey, Percy, hey Annabeth." Grover brayed. He was currently eating his enchilada, gulping it down.

The rest of the gang chorused in saying hello and him and they all went up to sacrifice food for the gods.

Percy held out his plate, and scrapped off a slice of pizza, and some pasta. "For all the gods." he said, and heard Annabeth do the same.

Life was good and good was life.

-LINE BREAKERS-

It was currently the time of two a.m. the time where hyper demigods go to sleep, and one where Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were already asleep, cuddling up in each other's bodies in the warm, cozy Poseidon cabin.

They were suddenly awoke with a huge screech of the conch horn, and both shot out of bed.

"What? Where? Who? Why? Tacos?" Percy blurted out, half asleep. Annabeth socked him in the arm, and they both ran and grabbed their armors.

Half of Camp Half-Blood poured out in their pajamas and armor, while the other half were just in their pjs.

Percy scanned the hill, while sprinting, towards it, and noticed a girl. She looked about twelve, and was wearing ripped jeans, some old converse, and a green shirt, that said, Marines. She was also wearing a beat-up windbreaker, and was carrying a bent golf club.

Percy shouted, "Hey! Over here!" and frantically waved his arms. She turned and that's when Percy got a good look at her face. She was pretty tan, but not overly, and had a nice hawk-like face. But that's not what got Percy's attention. She had swirling green eyes, and raven-black hair, in a ponytail. She looked like Percy's sister.

Percy and Annabeth ran towards her, followed by Conner and Travis Stoll, who were always light on their feet.

"Conner, Travis! Take her back to the borders!" Percy yelled, "Me and Annabeth will hold whatever off!"

"Okay!" The Stoll brothers chorused, and they grabbed her by the arms, and hauled her to the camp.

Percy and Annabeth stood alone, at the edge of the camp, the wind whipping up their thin pajamas.

"What was chasing her?" Percy asked, dumbfounded. Suddenly, a huge pick-up truck sized of a hellhound exploded on the treeline and bounded towards them, howling.

Percy didn't have enough time to react, and the huge hellhound jumped on him, and lowered its head to- slobber him?

Percy grinned, realizing he might not die. "Mrs. O'Leary!" he shouted in glee, as the huge dog slobbered all over his clothes and armor. "It's nice to see you to girl! I missed you!"

Annabeth slumped in relief. At least my boyfriend's not going to die, she thought.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Percy asked, as Mrs. O'Leary slowly got up to her feet. She whined and pawed at the tiny figures of Conner and Travis Stoll, who had a small girl huddled between them.

"What about them, girl?" Percy asked, and suddenly, a huge drakon burst from the trees, roaring a fierce challenge.

"Oh." Percy said, and he did something only his kelp-for-brains could do, and he threw Riptide in a circle of dancing bronze. The sword cut into the massive drakon, in mid-air and while it was roaring, sunk into it's vulnerable mouth, and killed it. The monster roared once, in pain, and then shimmered into a fine golden dust. In it's place, lied Riptide, and a drakon tooth, strapped around a leather rope.

Percy jogged forward and retrieved his prize, and his sword Riptide. While he was admiring it, Annabeth slammed into him, hugging him from behind, and kissing him. The force pushed him down, and she fell on top of him.

"Ooof. What was that for?" Percy said.

"That was for saving someone's life, and mine." Annabeth replied, her eyes shone with happiness. And they she hit him in the arm really hard. "And that was for throwing your sword. What if you missed?! The couple of seconds for Riptide to return would be dangerous, because we would only have my dagger!"

Percy smiled, and said, "But, I didn't."

Annabeth groaned, and said, "I'll let you off this time, but don't ever, ever do that again."

Percy just laughed in relief of him not dying, and his girlfriend was not going to kill him. Now to get back to the issue of who the demi-god was, and why the hell there was a freaking drakon on her, on demi-god.

Percy and Annabeth calmly walked back to the hill, where Thalia's pine tree stood, tall and defiant against the other trees in the line.

The small girl, who looked to be of age twelve was laughing at a joke the Stoll brothers had told and had lightened up considerably.

When Percy and Annabeth approached through, her green swirling orbs turned serious, and she hid behind the legs of Travis Stoll.

Travis quickly shooed her from behind. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said quietly, and she peeked once again.

Percy leaned down, and the similarities were there. Both had raven wild hair and brilliant green eyes not unlike those of seaweed. They were both tall for their age, and lean with not too much muscle.

"Hey there," Percy said quietly. "How's your day?" She glanced at him shyly, and said, "O-Okay…"

Percy gave a small smile and asked, "What's your name?"

"T-Tessa," she replied, her eyes still uncertain of Percy, who had just killed a huge, deadly drakon.

Percy, once again grinned, and swept her up in his arms, and swung her around like a little child. She giggled, and laughed as he swung her around until both were very dizzy.

He set her down, and said, "I'd like to call you Tess. Is that okay with you?" She nodded, and Percy grabbed her hand as they walked back to the camp.

/LINEBREAKERS/

Two years later Camp Half-Blood was thriving, and they had reached almost ten thousand demigods, and the area was literally overflowing with demigods. The whole of Long Island was now theirs and they were still squashed for space. There were several trucks around for transportation and three leaders had to be selected for the Greeks. Meanwhile, the Romans had moved down to New York, too, and half of the land was there. They lived in peace, and a sprawling half-blood city was being built, so demigods could go to college and have families, all while being protected from the monsters that still roamed the Earth. The gods were gaining popularity, and almost half the mortal world honored the gods as their religion.

Percy, meanwhile, was having fun with his sister. Tessa, was a daughter of Poseidon and she was powerful, set to surpass the legendary Percy Jackson. But, Percy didn't care. He loved his sister to death, and was always helping train her.

Right now, they were just playing tag.

"Percy! Slow down!" Tessa complained as they ran around a fountain,that shot water in the sky like a firework show.

"No! You're just too slow!" Percy teased.

Tessa whined, and then screeched as Percy hugged her and picked her up.

"Come on, let's go, before Annabeth gets mad." Percy said, tickling her as he walked along the sandy beach close to his cabin.

Annabeth and Percy were now married, only just, but they were married. Percy was now twenty-one, and enjoying life. Tessa was just fourteen years old, but she was smart and resourceful, and had the same sense of mischievousness that Percy had displayed when he was young.

"We're home!" Percy hollered as he opened the wooden door, with a boom.

"Over here!" Annabeth hollered back, her voice drifting from the living room. Tessa and Percy both went in and found Annabeth lazily watching T.V. She was beautiful, a twenty year old women who was currently going to college in the new city. She still had her princess curls, and her beautiful, striking grey eyes, and Percy still loved her for everything that was worth.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said, giving her a quick peck on the nose. Tessa giggled and flipped the channel to some cartoons as Percy and Annabeth went to the kitchen to make some lunch.

"What's for lunch?" Percy asked, as her opened the refrigerator, blasting them with a force of cold air. "We got, uh, turkey, bread, what is that?" Percy said, pulling out something green.

"Seaweed Brain, that's just some basil pesto, it's not rotten food or anything." Annabeth replied. rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well we also got some pizza, chicken nuggets, ooh, some leftover bacon, and some cheese." Percy exclaimed.

"Ugh, I don't know, let's make some sandwiches." Annabeth groaned. "I'm tired."

Percy gave his lopsided smile, and took out the bread, basil pesto, turkey, and cheese. He put the ingredients together, and put it all on a pan for it to melt.

When it was done, he got out three plates, and put a sandwich on each.

"Lunch!" he yelled, and the three members of the family chowed down.

After, Tessa and Percy went to go train. They went down to the huge training arena where hundreds of demigods trained every minute, and went to their usual spot, a spot next to the wall, but it provided a lot of space to practice with.

"Okay, Tessa, we're going to focus on your water skills today. Have you ever vapor-traveled? It's like shadow travel, but you can do it almost anywhere. But, since you are a beginner, you need to be in a humid area. The more water in the air the better. So, I made the air humid, and-" Percy whipped out a couple plastic water bottles, "there is water on the floor."

Tessa nodded, and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Okay, it's going to feel like you're getting sucked in. What you need to do is attract the water towards you, and imagine yourself somewhere else, which is next to me. If you need help, I'll help you along, but I want you to mostly do it yourself. Okay?"

Tessa grinned, excited at the prospect of learning a new skill.

She concentrated focusing all the water to come straight at her, and make a thin layer of cocoon around her. Then she focused on the spot where she wanted to teleport, and sent her water cocoon there.

A big splash noise went up and Percy glanced over. Tessa was lying there, panting and look completely exhausted. But she was grinning and told Percy, "I did it! I did it!  
>Percy happily gave her praise. "Good job! It's really hard to master on the first try, but you managed to do it." Percy, then sucked water vapor out of the air and helped Tessa heal up a little bit.<p>

"Now, who's up for some sword dueling?" Percy asked, and Tessa grinned with delight. Sword play was by far, her most favorite thing to practice.

Percy uncapped his trusty sword, Riptide, which gleamed bronze in the light, and still looked menacing after many years of wear and tear.

Tessa unsheathed her dual swords, βασίλισσα, which meant Queen, and ρήγας which meant King. The swords were a gift from Hades and Poseidon, for missing out on all the birthdays as a little kid. Zeus was too arrogant and pride to give her anything.

The swords themselves were beautiful. The blade was only about two feet long, and about half a foot wide. Half of the blade was made of Imperial Gold. The other half was Celestial Bronze. The hilt was Stygian Iron, and was inscribed with a ruby on Queen, and a emerald on King.

Tessa flexed her arms, and faced Percy in a battle-ready stance. Percy shrugged on a nearby camp shield, and they got ready to battle.

"Powers?" Percy asked.

Tessa nodded, and the battle exploded.

Tessa immediately went on the attack, hoping to catch her older brother off guard. The trick didn't work. Percy was an experienced warrior with years of hard, up-close experience. Tessa slashed with Queen, and feinted in with King. Percy responded, by throwing up his shield to block Queen, and slashing Riptide in an arc. Tessa had to pull back King to block the attack. Percy, then went on offense, whirling and hacking with Riptide. He punched the shield towards Tessa, which she managed to block, but Percy stabbed in with Riptide, which left a tear on Tessa's shirt.

Tessa's eyes widened, and the water around them exploded, creating a fine mist, blocking Percy's vision.

"Nice trick, Tessa," Percy said grinning, "But, I've got some of my own, too." the water mist suddenly solidified, and Percy nearly caught Tessa in ice. Only the reactions of a true demi-god kept her from freezing, and she hacked at Percy, catching him off-guard.

He recovered well, and blocked her sword strikes, and responded by slicing at her sword, hammering it out of her grip. Then he feinted with Riptide, and slammed the shield into her other sword, making it spin to the floor. He held Riptide near her chin.

"I win," he said playfully.

Tessa groaned, and said, "Can we play again?"

Percy nodded, and they continued for several hours, maintaining the high-level of swordplay that made Percy and Tessa some of the best, and improving their styles and techniques.

Tessa improved her swordplay tremendously, and had a lot of fun. She twice managed to nick Percy and draw a bit of blood, and almost beat him once, but Percy was an experienced war veteran, and used the water in the air to escape.

As the day went on, and the siblings fought, several demi-gods appeared and cheered for their favored champion.

Near sundown, the pair went to leave, and a young boy appeared. He looked about fifteen, with dirty brown hair, and bronze eyes. The boy was pretty lean and fair-muscled, and he wore the traditional orange Camp t-shirt, and a pair of Nike basketball shorts.

"Hey, Tessa," he called, from his spot near a support pole, and was leaning on it.

Tessa went tomato red and stuttered out, "H-hey M-Mike,"

Percy rolled his eyes, obviously she has a crush on him, he thought drily.

"Want to take a walk around camp?" Mike asked, with a small smile on his face. Tessa went red again, and looked to her older sibling. Can I? her eyes pleaded.

Percy smiled inwardly, thinking about all the times he was with Annabeth. Then he nodded.

Tessa immediately perked up, and said, "See ya later, brother," and then she walked over to where Mike was.

Percy smirked to himself, and walked over to his house, and opened the door. Annabeth was laying on the couch, and Percy went over and jumped down.

"Oof," he said. Annabeth laughed, and they kissed, and Percy propped his legs onto Annabeth's lap.

As the night went on, they enjoyed themselves, eating dinner, and watching a new movie.

As dark went to light, and the day started, Percy started to grow more worried.

"Where's Tessa?" he asked around.

All the campers shook their heads, but promised to keep an eye out for her. Percy shook his head, and told himself he was overreacting, after all the camp was now a very big place. She could be anywhere or just hanging out with a few friends.

Suddenly an earth-shattering scream shook the Camp.

Percy whirled around and looked towards the forest. He paled, and yelled, "Tessa!"

A.N. Hey guys. Sorry for the very long break, I was really busy, but now I came up with a decent idea, that I think may be kind of good. The story idea will be called Black Hole. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D I hope you guys like it. Have fun.

A.N Hey guys. Sorry for the long break I was also really busy. I'm the editor (Euphoric Tides) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

-Chapter one-


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen

Percy's body shivered with fear when he heard the bone-chilling scream, and he vapor-traveled to where he thought the scream originated from.

"Tessa! Tessa!" he screamed desperately. In his frustration, he uncapped Riptide, and the bronze sword cut through the surrounding desperately, all while yelling his sister's name.

Percy swung his sword around randomly, and tripped on a tree root in the process.

"Tessa…" he whispered as he lay on the hard, solid earth.

Perseus Jackson… a demonic voice whispered.

Percy whipped his head up, and raised his sword. "Who the hell are you?! And where the hell is my sister?!" he yelled, turning his head back and forth, trying in vain to locate the voice.

You want your sister… Come get her… But I promise you won't like it… Hero of Olympus… The voice drawled.

Percy looked around desperately, and suddenly, a path cleared the thick pine trees of the forest away, and he bolted towards.

"Tessa!" he screamed as he ran, running on the seemingly infinite path. As he ran, the trees closed back behind him, like a monster trying to eat his soul.

Where could she be? Percy wondered, and why did she scream? Then his overly-protective side took over, and chanted, Is she okay?

Percy broke into a wide clearing, an area free of the trees shadows. "Tessa!" he screamed, for the perhaps the thousandth time that hour.

He regained his battle senses, and looked around, and realized he was at Zeus' Fist, the sacred spot which brought back a lot of good and bad memories.

Percy whirled around, and tried to locate his half-sister, when another bone-chilling shriek rose from behind the rocks.

His heart pounding in his throat, he sprinted and leaped over the rocks.

Behind the rocks was the darkest sight he had ever seen in his young twenty one years of age.

Lying broken between a pile of stones, was Tessa, her twin swords broken and scattered around her, and a growing pool of blood. Her jeans were ripped, and her shirt had a huge slash.

The wound was across her belly, and the gash looked very deep.

"Tessa, stay with me," pleaded Percy, and he threw Riptide across, and with pale, shaking hands, he held her hand.

"P-Per-rcy," Tessa whispered, crystal tears falling and running down her cheeks.

"Shh," Percy whispered back, and wiped away the tears. Wait, tears, Tears is water.

Percy willed the water around in the air and enclosed the wound with water.

The wound began to heal, the blood washing away, and the it grew a bit smaller, and less deeper.

But then the water began to have no effect, and the gaping wound widened back to its original size.

"No, no, no, no," Percy stuttered out.

Perseus, I told you that you would not like what you would find the voice laughed.

Percy ignored the evil, and held Tessa's hand even tighter.

"I'm so sorry, baby sister," Percy whispered, his own tears falling freely now, leaking down his cheeks and down onto Tessa's head.

Tessa smiled wistfully, and whispered back weakly, "There's nothing to cry about, it's just life. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you big brother, but move on. I know you fatal flaw is loyalty, but move on, for my sake, Percy."

Percy started sobbing, and his shoulders shook. "Okay, Tessa. For you."

Tessa gripped his hand tighter.

Then Percy's began to move on it's own accord.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, and his hand moved to Riptide. Wait, no, no, no.

Perseus Jackson, do you think I am some petty mortal? Some inferior god? No. I came to take out the greatest heroes in this universe. And you… you will suffer.

"NO!" Percy screamed. Riptide rose and gleamed bronze in the sun, and fell down with the weight of a thousand rocks, and stabbed into Tessa's stomach.

Do you see now Perseus? Heroes will never have happy endings. At least of all you…

Percy sobbed, and cried.

The campers found him, crouched and sobbing over the dead body of his little sister. Many had to turned away at the horrific scene. Blood was everywhere, and some of the younger ones had been led away.

Annabeth walked over to him, and held his hand, as they cried together for a sister, and of a thought-of daughter.

Percy felt like part of his soul had faded away, and cast in the River Styx. This couldn't be happening. Please let this be a dream, or fake. Please, please.

Annabeth picked him up, and led him to his cabin. "Come on, Percy. It's over. You can't do anything about it, right now. She's going to Elysium. You know how much Hades loved her."

Percy nodded numbly, and looked down at his bloody hands. Hands that killed his own sister. What kind of monster was he? But you were forced against your will. Shut up, he told himself miserably. I killed her.

-LineBREakm8-

That night, the Camp of Demi-gods, held a shroud burning. For the daughter of Poseidon. The leader in the next generation of heroes. Percy Jackson's, the legendary Hero of Olympus, sister. The most powerful rising demi-god in the peaceful age. Tessa Jackson.

The shroud was a shimmering fabric of light blue, like the glittering ocean. There were decorated a centered gold trident, and a picture of her twin swords on the left and right.

Percy stood at the front, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He held a burning torch in his hand, but seemed unaffected by the heat, and the black, sticky tar that was slowly dripping down.

"Tessa was a great friend, demi-god, and person I have ever met. She would-" His voice cracked again, because he knew he was talking about her in past tense, but he forged on, "She would have surpassed me. Tessa would have been a queen among our kind. She was nice, so, so kind, and always so innocent and naive, but she was stubborn, and always ready to protect those who needed it. I loved her, and I would die for her. I wish I did."

He lit the shroud on fire, and watched the bright flames leap into the sky.

Later that night, Percy stood by the cliff by the ocean, with Tessa's ashes, and he stared wistfully at the sky, and the ocean. The ocean was abnormally calm, with no waves. Percy knew why. Poseidon was grieving.

Percy lifted the lid up on the small ceramic jar, and cast the ashes off the cliff. He watched them fall into the ocean and get washed away.

"Good-bye, Tessa." he croaked, his voice hoarse, and quiet, from the hours of sobbing and crying in his grievance.

He sat down, and hugged his knees in a sad gesture that his mind was broken down, and the Hero of Olympus was down from his throne on top of the world.

The next morning, he was still in the spot by the cliff, and he was still in the same position, and his eyes were bloodshot and droopy.

Percy felt a presence next to him, and watched Annabeth sit down next to him. No words were exchanged. They knew each other too well, and knew what the other was feeling and thinking. Percy leaned his head onto Annabeth's shoulder.

"Wise Girl?" Percy asked, his voice low.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered.

"I love you," Percy said.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," she answered.

"Children," a voice came from behind them. They glanced back and saw Chiron looking at them with sad, sad eyes.

"Olympus summons you," he said.

Percy instantly froze, and stiffened. Chiron didn't notice, as he was turning away, and galloping back to the Big House.

But Annabeth did, and she held Percy's shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked, worriedly.

Percy paled, and said, "Annabeth, whatever they show you, please, just know that it's not what it seems."

Annabeth nodded, and decided to trust her husband. They had been together through two wars, after all, they would trust each others with their lives, on the battlefield, and anywhere else.

Percy rose tiredly, and slung his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Let's go," he said, without any excitement in his voice.

They walked down the path that led down from the cliff, and to the cabins, then, through to the Big House.

All the campers were assembled, in ceremonial armor, Celestial Bronze chestplates glistening in the sun, and Imperial Gold swords flashed randomly. Some Hades campers also wore Stygian Iron blades, and armors.

Percy helped Annabeth put on her armor, and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, and kissed her tight.

Then, he put on his own armor, and uncapped Riptide, and raised his sword in the air.

"Onward, demigods!" he yelled, and the rolling tide of a camp marched forward, all in neat rows and columns, banging their weapons on shields and on the hard, solid earth.

They marched towards the border of camp, where they met Apollo, god of the sun. In all truthness, he did not look good. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and his arms sagged on his side. Instead, of wearing his usual trademark, shorts, and t-shirt, he wore an old long sleeved shirt, and sweatpants. Obviously he was distressed.

"Gather around everyone," Apollo said.

The camp bunched around a little closer, Roman and Greek, alike.

"You might feel a little nauseous," he said, nodding at Chiron. Chiron nodded back, steadily.

There was a bright flash, brighter than the sun, and then faded. To anyone looking, a whole army of ancient soldiers, had seemingly vanished out of thin air.

The army appeared at the steps of Olympus.

Even through all the grief and sadness, Percy still found Olympus absolutely stunning, and all of because of Annabeth's gifts.

The steps were pure marble and sharply cut in at a ninety degree and was illuminated by torches on mounted pillars of quartz, another white material.

Once the army reached the tops of the steps, and Percy stopped to drink in the sights. The street was surrounded by minor god's houses. The design was not clean. Each house was very different, and on different levels. While on house was sapphire blue, and made of hard crystals, and metal. But the house next to it was carbon black, and not shiny at all, and was made of coal, and steel.

The road was made of the pure marble they had seen when walking up the steps. Trees lined the sides of the roads, and huge statues of the Olympians adorned the road.

Many immortals walked along the road, waving, and cheering for the demigods as they walked towards the throne room.

A little girl with green, swirling eyes waved at Percy and he felt his heart break. She reminded him so much of Tessa…

No! She's gone now, Percy thought. There's nothing you can do about that. Nothing at all. But avenge her.

Percy's mind wiggled with doubt. Tessa had outright told him he had to move on and live his life. But his fatal flaw was loyalty, and he felt that he needed to avenge Tessa to ever feel right again.

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his chestplate, and gripped Riptide so tight that his knuckles turned white.

As the campers strolled up to the massive throne room, all of them stopped in awe.

The huge structure was carved up like the Pantheon, and made in marble and quartz. The pillars were at least fifty feet high, and shaped in the old style of the ancient Greeks. The walls were carved with elegant designs, showing the god's epic reign, and most heroic deeds.

The doors, opened with a huge slam, and nearly made a crack in the wall. They were made of Celestial Bronze after all.

"Come in, demigods," Zeus thundered.

Percy gulped.

** A.N. Hello guys this is Euphoric tides writing this note because Chaosbot is currently writing the chapter that you just finished reading. Anyway there is now a poll to tell us what you guys think the pairing will be we will take this into consideration even if the highest vote is say Tessa (percy's sister) she might not be it for some obvious reasons such as she is dead, she is percy's sister, and we might just not want to do it. The poll is on Chaosbot's profile this is Euphoric Tides signing off. A.N. Chaosbot here. This was a pretty sad chapter to write. Sorry if it wasn't that long. But I am pretty excited about this story. You guys gave us two reviews, five favorites, seven followers, and we even got a community! Thanks for the support! Have fun.**


	3. Chapter 3: Judgement Day

**A.N. Chaosbot here. Sorry for the longer than usual wait, but something happened. Anyways, I'm also sorry for the sort of filler chapter. But I think I ended it in a good place. More importantly, please vote on my poll, which is on my page, for the pairing! Hestia is currently winning, but Artemis and Hera behind them. And one voted for tu madre… which means your mom. Sick. HAPPY NEW YEARS, and have a great one. **

The army of demigods marched in very nervously, as they were standing in front of their parents,who were also the gods, of the mortal world, and could obliterate them where they stood, children or not.

The gods and goddesses shrank down to their smaller forms and went forward and hugged their children, and kisses were exchanged. Just because you're a god of Earth, doesn't mean you won't love your children.

Zeus grumbled, as Hera shrank down and greeted Jason, why couldn't he greet his son? He was the king of the gods, after all! These mortals should bow down-

"Are you alright?" Hera asked, frowning at Zeus as he scowled.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, dear," Zeus replied coolly. Hera shrugged, she hadn't really cared for him anyways. No one cared for the arrogant king of gods, now a days, he was just a blasted nuscience.

Once the family greetings ended, the demigods quietly went over and sat down in the center of the throne room, next to the warm hearth.

Percy caught sight of the goddess of fire, Hestia, and smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Hestia noticed this, but didn't say anything, but worried about it nonetheless.

"Demigods!" Zeus roared, ever the drama king, "I have-" His words were cut off when Hera elbowed him in the ribs. She glared at him, and that was able to anyone wilter, and wish they were anywhere else, but that spot.

Zeus hastily corrected, and said, "Uh, um, I mean _we_, as in, um, us the gods, have called a meeting to discuss the recent… events at Camp Half-Blood."

The campers looked at him questioningly. What had been find out about the incident with Tessa?

The king of gods waved his hand, almost lazily, and an Iris Message appeared.

The message was truly horrifying. Percy watched, paralyzed, as it recounted what had happened with Tessa. He felt his heart break even more when everyone in the room watched as he plunged his sword down into Tessa, killing her.

When the video was finished, all pairs of eyes looked at him, horrified, angry, saddened, but mostly confusion. It couldn't be. Not the savior of Olympus. Twice.

Annabeth broke everyone out of their trance, by shouting, "No! It's not him! There must be another explanation!"

Like a dam, many campers began shouting their agreement, and saying that something must have been done.

But, some of their campers began arguing, saying that Tessa was set to pass Percy in skill, and take over as leader of the camp, and that he did it because he was so power-hungry, and greedy.

"SILENCE!" Poseidon roared, banging his trident against the hard marble floor, and sending a jet stream of water high into the air. The god of oceans looked Percy straight in the eye, as a father, and said, "No, he did not do it by his own will,"

Zeus smirked, and said, "The evidence shows otherwise, brother,"

Poseidon scowled, and swung his trident towards the lightning god in a menacing way. "What did you say?" he growled.

Suddenly, a huge flame burst into the air, and caught everyone's attention, startling some demigods.

"Quiet, brothers! This arguing is going to get us nowhere! Why don't we ask Percy for his explanation?" Hestia said, looking at Percy.

Percy opened his mouth, and he felt something take over his will, brain, and soul. No! he thought frantically, not again!

"Yes, I did it. I could not stand my disgusting half-sister to pass me. After all, I am the most powerful." The monster taking over Percy growled, and he laughed maniacally.

Then Percy felt the monster leave him, and he was stuck with his own devices. Damn, this is not good, he thought.

Zeus smirked, "And their you have it brother, Percy is guilty as charged. By Rhea, he even admitted it!"

Poseidon looked sadly at his son, and knew with all this heart that something was off, and his son did not commit this terrible crime by his own will. Not Percy. His fatal flaw was loyalty to all he held dear. He would kill himself before any harm even _came near_ Tessa.

Hades rose in his seat, clearly thinking the same way, and the dark obsidian eyes grew even darker with rage. "No!"

Zeus just shrugged, "He admitted, brothers and sisters,"

Many of the campers were looking at Percy with sad faces, but it quickly turned into anger, and hate. How could the Hero of Olympus do that? He was supposed to set an example for them! He was supposed to lead them!

But some stood by the son of Poseidon's side, what if there something else. Plus they trusted Percy. He couldn't have done this. Not him.

Artemis raised her voice, and said, quite to the shock of others, "Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty! How could he even _think_ of hurting his little sister?!"

Zeus glared at his very own daughter, and snapped, "Quiet! Percy _admitted_ to the crime! He is guilty!"

"Well, there is only one way to decide, the council will vote!" Zeus announced.

But the camp roared their independence, "How about us?!' and cries of "Hello?!" rose between the ranks of the campers.

"Fine. The whole camp will vote. Whoever wins that vote will get one vote in the council."

There were fourteen Olympians, plus the vote of the camp. That would be fifteen votes.

The campers took an immediate vote, and the side shifted to guilty of Perseus Jackson. Percy looked sadly off in the distance.

Many of the new campers voiced their disgust, and Ares cabin immediately went against Jackson, with their natural dislike towards the demigod.

The only ones who voted for Percy were his oldest friends, some nature spirits, and Annabeth. No one wanted to help the seemingly outnumbered demigod.

Chiron voted for Percy, but he knew in his heavy heart, that they had lost and by a great amount.

When the total votes were all counted up and numbered to the two sides, guilty beat innocent by a mile.

"The camp votes that Percy is guilty!" Zeus said, victoriously.

The ones who stood with Percy glared at him, viciously, wishing nothing more than to rip the king of gods from limb to limb and fed him to Artemis' wolves.

Ares immediately raised his hand. "Guilty! He admitted, the punk. How stupid can you get?" The vote was at two to zero, against Percy.

"I thought you were stupider, god of war, and apparently stupidity!" Poseidon snapped venomously, "I vote for Percy's innocence."

Ares glared at Poseidon, but to no avail. The son of Zeus was outmatched.

So far, there had been no surprises. Everyone had voted for their side.

Hades and Hestia raised their hands simultaneously, and said, "Percy is innocent,"

When the council looked at Hestia questioningly, she explained, "The man has done a great deal for me, and for the council of Olympus. There is another reason. He did not kill my Tessa." she said, crossing his arms, and glaring her death stare at all who dared to defy her.

Hades also agreed with his sister, "Yes. This is not Percy's fault."

Percy looked relieved he was winning and that some of the gods had not given hope on him.

Zeus arrogantly smirked, and said, "Well, I think he is guilty. Percy would do something like that."

Poseidon looked ready to go fight his brother, not caring if it caused the start of another War World.

Hades laid a hand on his brother's shoulders, and shook his head. It's not worth it, his eyes seemed to say.

The earthshaker calmed down, but still glared at the god who held dominance in the skies.

But Hera disagreed with her husband. "While, Perseus may be very dangerous… he has proved his worth to me. I vote for his innocence."

Everyone's eyes widened. No one had expected that. Hera was supposed to be the faithful wife to Zeus.

Zeus glared at Hera, but Hera glared right back and let me tell you, Hera's glare was a lot fiercer and a lot more scary-looking.

Zeus backed down, looking slightly imitated, and Hera hid a smirk. The vote was now four to three, in Percy's favor.

Demeter raised her voice, and said, "Guilty! The foolish non-eating man who eats no cereal has admitted his own crime!"

Dionysus waved his hand, lazily, "Guilty. Never liked the punk," he said sipping his Diet Coke.

Apollo raised his hand. "Can't really argue with evidence, right, guys? Percy _has_ to be guilty!"

Artemis looked at appalled, and voted against her brother. "Are you kidding me? Percy has to be the only decent mortal male! His fatal flaw is loyalty! Innocent!" she snapped.

The tide shifted, and to six to five, and not at all in Percy's favor.

Hephaestus, gruffly said, "I say he is innocent. The boy has done me a great many favors, and has never asked for any in return. Plus, I agree with my uncles."

Aphrodite squealed, "Oh, is it my vote?! Percy has to be guilty! No offence, Percy, but the evidence is kind of against you."

Hermes and Athena looked at each other, and said, "Guilty. The evidence is against you."

Annabeth glared at her mother, and said, "How could you mom?" But Athena only looked away.

Percy felt his hopes shatter. He was guilty at a vote of nine to six.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Jackson?" Zeus said, quite happy with the outcome of the voting.

Percy remained silent, and looked down at the floor before looking up at the people present.

"For all you who have stood by me and believed that I did no wrong, I remain loyal to you. But for those who betrayed me and still don't trust or believe me, after _all I have done_ for Olympus, I will come for you. Just you watch." Percy spat out.

"Send him to Tartarus, Hermes," Zeus commanded, and Hermes flashed next to Percy.

Percy ran over to Annabeth and kissed her desperately, for one last time, and then looked at all his friends. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

Hermes put a hand on Percy's shoulder and they flashed out.

**-LINE BREAK-vote on my poll please-LINE BREAK-**

The duo appeared in Tartarus, the place of Percy's nightmares. He shivered at the thought of staying there. At the thought of fighting all those monsters, and the ones who wanted to capture and kill him. How could he survive?

Hermes grinned evilly, and said, "Oh, no, Jackson, you're not staying here. Zeus has a special place for you."

Percy glared at Hermes, trying to kill him with his pupils alone. Hermes did not wither, but internally flinched.

But he composed himself, and said, "You're going to the Black Hole."

**A.N Hey guys this is Euphoric Tides the editor which kind of sucks because I only get 30% of whatever this story makes right now I have 3.3 follows and 3 favorites. Vote on the poll and happy new year for some (some do lunar new year I do both.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Hole

**A.N Hey guys, Chaosbot here, with another chapter. Please go vote on my poll on my page. Thanks! And enjoy. **** u/5945990/Chaosbot#** **there is a poll here. Thanks and please vote!**

"What the hell is that?" Percy blurted out, inspite of the situation.

Hermes smirked, and said, "You'll find out soon enough, young demigod. It is an escapable prison. No one goes out. Not even light, because it is truly a black hole. It's where all the baddies go. And you're one of them."

The god of messengers suddenly pushed Percy solidly in the chest and he fell into a hole that had suddenly appeared behind him.

Percy's eyes widened, and he felt like he was falling into Tartarus all over again. But he smiled sadly, because this time he was without Annabeth.

Coming to the realization that he was either going to get squashed like a Percy pancake, or he was going to a prison where he didn't belong.

Rather get splattered out, than getting bullied in that… Black Hole.. Percy decided.

As he twisted and turned in the endless darkness, the surrounding background, and it slowly turned to the stars, and the planets. He glimpsed a flaming sun as he flew by, and he saw a rocky planet, that was covered in snow and ice.

Percy struggled to turn down, and when he finally did so, he saw a big circular planet. Or was it?

The planet was about the size of the moon on Earth, and it seemed alive. The planet churned and rocked. Swirling, coal black clouds swirled around the planet, looking like a massive hurricane was brewing. Through the gaps in the fast-moving clouds, Percy could see purple light.

Percy processed this through his brain in less than a second, and then came to a conclusion.

_Shit!_ he thought and he closed his eyes expecting to explode and splatter the planet with blood and his body parts.

But he felt no pain and he opened one eye.

He was inside a facility that looked remarkably like a prison. There were no old-fashioned bars, except just solid white walls and heavy metal doors set apart at marked intervals. The prison rooms extended about ten floors. Percy was currently on the fifth.

At the top of the building was a couple more floors. Percy could see glimpses of steel picnic tables, and a basketball hoop.

Percy glanced around and realized something. There were no guards! Well, how is this a prison? Percy thought.

And then he also realized something else. A teenager boy who looked a little bit younger than Percy and was covered in tattoos. He had tribal tattoos covering and swirling around his arms.

A sword impaling a snake hung on his shoulder, and fire tattoos surrounded his other arm, and down to his hand.

Now that was what scared Percy, he was holding a flip knife, serrated at the middle of the blade. It gleamed bronze, which Percy concluded was Celestial Bronze.

The boy perked up and looked at Percy, warily.

Then he grinned maniacally, and glared at Percy.

"Hey! New meat!" he said gleefully, and hopped down from his perch on the white railing that wrapped around the whole floor.

The boy walked over to Percy confidently and was surrounded by other jail mates who looked menacing as the boy who had called out to Percy.

The prisoners all wore the same thing, a pitch black t-shirt or tank top, and royal purple shorts or sweatpants.

The boy who yelled at Percy, who he decided to call him Tattoo, because he was the only one with them.

Tattoo crouched and held the Celestial Bronze knife at Percy's throat.

"Now, new meat, I'm going to ask you one question, only one question, and if you answer wrong, I'll frickin cut off your head." Tattoo said, smiling.

Percy gulped, and panicked. He wasn't too good at school and he wasn't very smart. What if it was a test question. Or a crazy college level essay? Then he noticed Tattoo was speaking again, and he focused back on the boy with the knife.

"Okay, new meat, do you want a…" Tattoo said, pausing for dramatic effect, and then glared right back at Percy and held the knife to his throat a little closer.

"A cookie?" he finished.

Percy, so used to his mom asking him if he wanted a cookie, instantly blurted out, "Yes!"

Then his brain processed what the Tattoo had just said, and then asked, "What?"

Tattoo leaned back laughing uncontrollably, and falling back on his side. The rest of the inmates who had surrounded Percy, chuckled and a few had joined Tattoo on the floor.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking straight at Tattoo.

The boy gave him a grin. "Yup," he answered.

Percy looked at him questioningly, and Tattoo explained. "It's a joke. We do it to all the newbies. Scare them a bit, and then ask them the question." Tattoo grinned at this.

Then he extended his hand to help Percy up.

Percy glanced at it warily, and then decided, someone who had played a joke like that should be trusted.

He took it strongly, and Tattoo hoisted him up.

Percy, now standing tall at six feet two inches, realized he towered over the inked boy. Tattoo was perhaps five feet nine inches, but he was not fragile, or scrawny. Quite the opposite, and while he small, he was lean and muscled.

The boy had black hair like Percy, but it was combed and not as wild as Percy's hairdo.

He had jet black irises, with red fire swirled around, surrounded by a slightly gold color.

"Hey, I'm Jack." he said introducing himself, and then gestured around.

As the other inmates introduced themselves, he looked around in awe. None of them looked especially menacing or evil.

In fact, many of them were really nice, and kind.

Percy frowned. This prison was getting really weird.

Jack motioned for Percy to follow him. The tattooed boy kept flipping his knife in and out, and slipping the knife in, over and between his fingers and switched hands, doing expert tricks as cleanly as someone walking. In fact, Percy bet he was doing it unconsciously and was just doing it out of habit.

"Come on, we got to give you the introductory tour, and give you an uniform. Then I got to introduce you to Pops." Jack explained to Percy as they walked toward to the end of floor and into a silver elevator.

Jack pushed the first floor button and they went down.

As they duo walked out, Percy stared at all, drinking in the sights, but he eventually turned to the shorter man who was walking around and greeting and talking to the prisoners around them.

"So, Jack, who are you?" Percy asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Jack greeted a pretty petite girl who had brunette hair, and brown eyes. She blushed before walking off.

"Uh, well, I'm a son of Tartarus." Jack said, still distracted by the girl, and waving to her.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at him, "You're a son of Tartarus?!" he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes. Got a problem?" Jack asked, his attention focused back on Percy.

"Isn't he, you know, a bit evil?" Percy asked.

Jack shrugged, "Not really," and greeted another friend, a cyclops who had a huge scar running down on his side.

"I think he's just a mad that the gods put him in the pit and he can't leave." He explained.

"Okay, then, so who's your mom?" Percy asked.

Jack blinked, and said, "Don't want to talk about it."

Percy grimaced, evident not wanting to get off the wrong foot. "Sorry," he apologized.

Jack returned an easy grin, and said, "Don't worry about it, man,"

"What can you do?" Percy asked.

Jack grinned, again, and the shadows around him moved, and bended. "I can move shadows, and control monsters."

Percy grinned, "Cool," he commented.

"I know," Jack said, smugly.

"Ah, here we are," Jack said.

They arrived in a room, where uniforms of the inmates were just littered everywhere.

Jack picked up a random shirt, and threw it away, before digging into a chest, all the time muttering about laundry, and laziness. He threw Percy a badge.

"What's this?" Percy asked, genuinely puzzled, "I thought we came here to get me clothes."

"That is," Jack answered shortly before tripping on a random pair of socks and falling softly into a pile of shirts.

"Ow." he muttered. And then he dusted himself off, and said, "Just push onto your chest, and picture what you want to wear."

Percy shrugged and thought what he was wearing know was sufficient. A pair of Nike shorts, and a t-shirt, plus some basketball high-tops.

The badge glowed purple and swirled out. A midnight black t-shirt, and pair of royal purple jeans were spiraled out, plus a pure black high-top shoe.

"Cool," Percy grinned.

"Let's go, then," Jack said, and they walked out.

Percy stared at all the prisoners who passed and greeted Jack. But he eventually go bored, and looked at the sky.

Then he noticed Jack's tattoo, and said, "What's with the tattoos?"

"Curious, are you? Pops will like you." Jack stated before answering Percy's question.

"I got them because they're cool and also practical. The tattoo of a sword? It will transform into my weapon when I think about it, and I can summon the dark tribal flames, when I want to."

Percy's eyes widened. "You can do that?! Summon tattoos?"

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"Can I do it?" Percy asked excitedly.

"You have to be a pretty strong person," Jack said, and then changed the topic, "Speaking of powerful, who are you, hell, I don't even know your name, and who you are."

Percy grinned faintly, and smiled sadly. "My name is Percy Jackson. Son of-"

Jack cut him off. "Shit! You're really Percy Jackson?"

"Uh, yeah, why-" Percy was cut off once again.

Jack grinned, "Pops will even be more intrigued to meet you. Twice savior of Olympus, yet you're modest. Maybe he'll crown you champion."

"Champion of what? And who's-" Percy was cut off for the third time.

"Percy!" shrieked a voice, who sounded faintly familiar.

Percy turned and got crushed in a massive hug, by a mass of black hair.

Percy gasped, and felt his ribs nearly cave in under the pressure.

"Air," he gasped, and the person released him.

Percy's jaw dropped, "Silena?!"

"Hey!" she grinned.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked, "Shouldn't you be in Elysium?"

Silena smiled sadly before perking up once again. "The gods wouldn't allow me in there for betraying them. Plus, Charlie's here too!"

"Beckendorf?" Percy asked in disbelief. "Why is he here?"

"Because I was her boyfriend who was a traitor to Olympus." Said a deep voice. Percy turned and Beckendorf stood there steadily.

He clasped Percy's hand, and shook it. "Hey Perce."

Jack shook his knife in front of everyone's faces. "Hello? Am I invisible?"

Percy grinned, "Yes."

Jack groaned and motioned for them to follow him once again.

"Where are we going?" asked Silena.

"To see Pops." Jack answered.

As they walked, the three old friends chatted, and joked around, before Beckendorf brought up the point the three, except Percy, were wondering.

"So, why are you here, Perce?" Beckendorf asked completely serious, as he turned around to face his friend.

Percy opened his mouth, but Jack was already shaking his head.

"Explain later, when we are at Pop's. He'll want to know too." Jack explained.

As they wove their way to the end of the room, and saw a room, that was bigger than the others.

Inside, was an old man, who was pretty old. He had a long grey beard, and white hair.

"Yes?" The man asked as he looked at Jack.

"Hey Pops!" Jack said cheerily.

"And who is that young man?" asked the old man.

Percy introduced himself, "I'm Percy Jackson." He was surprised. The old man looked old and fragile, but his voice sounded like he was in his prime. And he radiated power from his spot by the wall of the room.

"And who are you?" asked Percy politely.

"Well, young hero, I am-" The old man started.

But he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

**A.N Don't forget to vote on the poll this is Euphoric Tides signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Man

**A.N. Hey guys! Remember to vote on my poll on my author page! Thanks. Sorry for the boring chapter. It'll get to action next chapter, I think. Thanks for the reviews and support! I got a suggestion from Matt, a guest, and I'll use it. If you have any more suggestions, please review or pm me. If you have an criticism, also review! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are awesome! -Chaosbot**

"Old man! I'm going to kill you!" shouted an arrogant voice from behind the door.

Percy looked at "Pops" in worry, and looked back and forward between the door and the old man who was just calmly sitting in the chair.

The shouting continued for a few minutes, all while the old man looked amused, and finally said, "Let him in,"

Jack went over and slowly opened the door, just a crack.

Bam! The door slammed back and hit the hard marble wall with a resounding crack!

Percy jumped a bit, and looked at the guy who walked in.

The man was big, over six and a half feet tall, with dirty blonde hair, stony grey eyes, and a bent nose, that was quite large.

He stalked arrogantly over the the older man, and yanked him off his feet. "Old man! Where is the weapon I was promised?!" The hulking piece of meat roared.

"Pops" simply smiled, and said, "Well, I never promised you anything. I said that you could get the weapon if you beat someone I chose. Now, calm down, Slemin"

Slemin threw the old man back down onto his pillows. "And you haven't chose anyone! Which means I win!"

But the old man was already shaking his head from side to side. "No, I will choose someone now. And that someone is…"

Old man pointed his finger at Percy. "Him."

Percy's eyes widened, and looked at his old friends, and Jack for support.

Beckendorf and Silena shook their heads, while Jack nodded encouragingly towards Slemin.

Slemin looked back at Percy and threw back his head and laughed. "The new meat? That little punk. I'll crush him! If he's even brave enough to challenge the mighty Slemin!"

Percy growled. From what he had learned, this guy was a bully. And the only thing Percy hated more than bullies were evil monsters, evil Titans and Giants, and quite possibly a lot of Olympians.

Plus the rage and anger he had felt since Tessa's death only fueled him more, and he spat out, "I accept, you big hulking piece of fat."

Slemin glared at Percy, and his eyes narrowed, quite a bit. "Prepared to die? Punk." He shoved Percy out of the way and stroded like he owned the prison towards the door.

"Let me know the details, old man," and he was gone.

Percy looked at the faces around him and said, "What have I just done?"

Jack spoke up first. "You accepted a dual. Sacred here in the Black Hole. Decline a dual and you're a lost cause. Nobody has ever, though. Accept, lose or win, you win some respect."

Percy nodded slowly, "So I accepted a dual. For what? What is this place? Where are-"

He was cut off by the old man. "One question at a time, young hero."

"Okay," Percy responded, "Who are you?"

The old man smiled, and said, "I am Chaos."

Percy thought quickly, and then his not-so-stellar brain had a momentary fart.

"Uh, who's that?" he asked.

Jack laughed, and filled him in, "Creater of the universe, blah, blah, blah. I call him Pops because, you know, he's everyone's grandpa."

Percy grinned, and said, "Okay Pops," Now addressing his question towards the creator of the universe, "Why did Slemin ask for a weapon?"

Chaos sighed and looked down at his hands. "I promised him a weapon if he could defeat one of my choosing. I was confident, so I said I we should wait until somebody else came. He visits me everyday. Don't know if I should keep him around or blast him because he is getting really, really, annoying."

"Well, since you are fighting him, young hero, you should know he is quite powerful. I'm not allowed to give you any advantages, so, good luck. Should you win, I will bestow you with the weapon I promised him if he won. Jack, show him to his room, and help him out, will you?"

"Why are there no guards?" Percy asked. Chaos smiled. "We don't need them. This place is unbreakable, even for me."

"You see, this place is literally a black hole, but it is contained. It won't flash out after a bit, but nothing can escape. Not even light." he explained seriously.

The old man explained, before he turned around, sat down, and started meditating again.

Percy scowled, and looked back at Jack, before turning around to see his old friends who were seemingly not dead.

"It's good to see you, Silena, Beckendorf." He hugged them both, and smiled at them. Here, were his old friends who he thought were dead, and haunted him for a long time in his dreams, and they were just… here.

Jack nodded, like he was expecting this, and said, "Follow me." before walking towards the door.

As the group went back outside and started walking loudly across the crisp, clean, floors, Jack asked, "So, Percy. What's your story?"

"Huh?" Percy said, intelligently.

Jack smiled, and said, "Everyone here has a story. We all may have done some bad things, but I know everyone's story. And from what I hear, almost no one deserves to be here. Least of all, the old man,"

Percy stopped grinning, and tears silently welled up in his eyes. He blinked. He had to be strong for Tessa. To avenge her.

Choking down his tears, he stayed silent for a while, making the others think he was deep in thought.

As the tears disappeared, he cleared his throat, and said, "I had a sister. Her name was Tessa. She was so sweet, and caring. Everyone liked her. She was powerful too. More powerful than me. But, I-I killed her."

Selena's and Beckendorf's jaws both dropped a mile long, but Jack was looking up at the ceiling. And then he looked at Percy.

"No, you didn't." He said.

The rest of the four turned and stared at him blankly.

Jack shrugged, and smiled sadly, and grimly, all at the same time. "I told you. Everyone here has a story. And I also told you. Almost no one deserves to be here."

Percy sighed, and said, "Maybe. I felt like there was this evil being who controlled me, and an evil voice was there when I- you know- did it."

Silena shifted uncomfortably, and Beckendorf put his huge arm around her shoulders. They both smiled lovingly at each other.

Percy was happy for them, but couldn't help be wistful. If only he had more time with Annabeth.

"Hmmm. Maybe we'll have to ask around, or ask Pops. He'll probably know." Percy started, as he realized he was dazing off thinking about Annabeth, and Jack was back at talking.

"You need a weapon, Perce. I'll start training you tomorrow, and these lovebirds can help." Jack said, nodding towards Silena and Beckendorf, who were looking into each others eyes.

Jack led the group into a separate room, that was wide open, and it looked like the forge back at Camp. The walls were black with soot, and weapons were laid in racks everywhere. Lava pits, and anvils were set up randomly around the room.

The weapons were pretty crazy. Daggers, swords, and spears adorned some racks, but more modern firearms adorned the others.

Jack turned around and spread his arms. "First weapons, and firearms are free. Take your pick."

Many cyclops and dirty blacksmiths and smiled at me, greeting me politely. Percy grinned. Jack was right. Nobody deserved to be here.

Then he frowned. He remembered back at camp, ten years ago, when Luke showed him around, and he remembered no sword felt right in his hand.

Beckendorf sensed his discomfort, and said, "Just try, Percy."

Percy, assured by his old friend's approval, picked a sword at random. It was a japanese style sword, made of Imperial Gold, and way too light for Percy's liking. He put it back down, and seized another sword, made from swirling Stygian Iron, which was a broadsword, and about a drakon's foot weight.

Percy frowned, and decided randomly picking swords and weapons was not a good idea.

He quickly glanced around the forge, so different in contrast to the white halls. He saw a swirling green sword that caught his eye, and picked it up. The metal was black, and swirling green energy flowed over, in and under the sword. That was neat. The hilt was pure Celestial Bronze, but a centerpiece of Imperial Gold adorned the middle of the handle was pure bronze of the gods, and was plain as day.

Percy picked the sword, and it felt right. More right than Riptide.

"Good choice," came a voice behind him. Jack was nodding his approval and Beckendorf was also nodding his approval.

Beckendorf said, "It's a sea sword. The green swirls? They are essences of the water from the first ocean, when it's first started."

Jack, now spoke up, "It's Chaos metal. Strongest stuff in the universe. And probably out of it, too. The swords called, της Μαύρης Θάλασσας, or Black Sea."

Percy grinned, and grabbed a random sheath off the wall, and slid the sword, smoothly in. "Nice,"

"Now pick a firearm." Jack said, still flicking his butterfly knife in random arcs, and spinning it between his fingers.

Percy scowled at this, "That's not really my style."

Jack grinned, "Trust me, you're going to need it. Or pick a bow."

Silena burst out laughing, nearly bent over at the stomach, and Beckendorf chuckled, too.

"What?" Jack asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Percy can't hit a target with a bow and arrow, even if it was in his face!" Silena explained, still laughing.

Jack looked at Percy and said, "Are you sure?"

"Okay, let me put it this way. The target was about ten feet in front of him, and he managed to get the arrow to almost hit someone who was in the cabin behind him," Beckendorf, smiled.

Jack's eyes widened, and said, "Pick a firearm!"

Percy laughed, and looked. Most of them were shotguns, or assault rifles. But he saw a plain, unadorned pistol that was black, and looked pretty compact and easy to reload and aim.

He picked it up, and held it. Felt, about right, even though it wasn't his style.

"I'll take this." Percy said, holding up the pistol.

Jack shrugged. "Sure. Now let's go, I gotta show you your room."

As the two of them left Silena and Beckendorf alone, Jack led Percy to his room, which was on one of the higher stories, and was a door on the end of the hall.

"Here." Jack said, handing Percy a silver key, and opening the door. The room was all white, which was no surprise. A queen bed adorned the left back side of the room, and a desk with a chair, sat on the direct opposite. The walls were bare as day, and a wardrobe hung in the back.

It was nice and comfy, but not too over the top and compact.

"Thanks. It's a nice room." Percy said, in gratitude.

Jack shrugged it off, "All of them are the same. I'll see you. I know it's a lot to take in. But, good luck in your fight against Slemin. Meet Beckendorf at ten a.m tomorrow."

He waved his hand lazily, and left Percy with his thoughts.

**A.N Thank you guys for all the support and don't forget to vote because you could be the the tie breaker and make it a pairing of you choice. This is Euphoric tides signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**Sorry for not updating for two weeks, but I was super busy. And sorry for the shorter chapter, but I have not had time, and a lot of stuff has come up. Please vote, and enjoy the chapter! -Chaosbot**

Percy dreamed he was dead.

He woke up with a gasp, and clutched the white sheets around him. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

Looking at the alarm clock, Percy saw it was 3 A.M. Knowing he would never be able to get back to sleep, he blinked, and decided to get an early start to training.

The son of Poseidon put on his badge, and imagined himself in combat clothes. Dark, royal purple combat pants, and a black t-shirt appeared, and his feet were suddenly adorned with black boots.

Percy opened his door, and locked it, walking down to the training pit.

Looking around, he saw it was deserted, obviously, and examined the arena more closely. The training area was covered in deep sand, making it hard to be agile, and quick, unless you were light on your feet. The walls were the usual white marble, and combat dummies poked out randomly every couple of feet.

Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide, and felt nothing. Whoops. Damn Zeus, he thought, for taking away his most trusted weapon.

He walked over to the weapons rack, and saw his green sword, and utilitarian black pistol.

Shrugging, he picked it up and walked over to a long line of practice dummies. Hacking, slashing, and stabbing he kept up the constant practice for over a hour, not even close to exerting himself.

After an hour, Percy switched to using his water control and practicing water vapor travel and using his water as offensive swordsmen.

As Percy was preparing to go take an endurance run, and long whistle was heard from across the arena.

"Nice," Jack said, walking in.

Dummies were strewn everywhere, and straw spilled out like blood. The sand was heavily tread on, and the walls were still moist with water.

Percy shrugged, and drank some water, also pouring it onto himself.

"Care to have a friendly dual? It might help you on your fight against Slemin," Jack commented.

Percy grinned, "Let's go,"

The two went to the farthest ends, and drew their weapons.

Percy slung a shield,he had found, over his left arm, and drew Black Sea, his sword. Then, he quickly slipped on traditional Greek armor, but only his chestplate and gauntlets, leaving his face and legs bare.

Jack twirled his knife, and brought out another one, a twin, and put on a leather chestplate. He leaned lazily against the wall. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Percy charged in answer, hoping to catch Jack off guard.

But the veteran inmate simply stood on the balls of his feet, ready to meet Percy's charge.

Percy, used to the sandy beach, got there in record time, and brought his sword in arcing slash. There's no way his knives can parry this, Percy thought.

But Jack swayed to the left, and the sword whistled past him.

Percy's eyes widened, and he retreated back a few steps. He was no amatuar and knew an experienced warrior when he saw one.

Jack decided to test Percy, and went on the attack, stabbing his left knife in a straight punch towards Percy's face, and slashing his right knife towards Percy's sword side.

Percy reacted quickly, parrying the left blade with Black Sea, and blocking the right blade by shifting his shield slightly.

But there was another third attack simultaneously happening, and Jack's leg swept towards Percy, under his guard.

Percy realized this and jumped up, but one of his feet tangled up in the sand, and he staggered.

The son of Tartarus, leapt up and slashed and stabbed at Percy in a whirlwind of attacks, trying to get through his defense. But Percy was smart, and used the water vapor in the air to create a thin layer of H20 blocking Jack's attack.

Jack smirked, and said, "Alright, then,"

Suddenly, his butterfly knives extended into longer blades, made of black shadows, and swirling flame.

Jack slashed at Percy, with a great length advantage, and forced Percy to retreat steadily.

Knowing he was tiring, Percy stood his ground, and created a water torrent to unleash itself onto Jack.

But Jack dissipated it with a strong fire burst, stronger than Percy;s initial water torrent.

Percy's mind raced, and he knew he had to think of a way to defeat Jack. He played his last card. Forming the water into the air, Percy created a huge water warrior, twenty feet high, and about a quarter wide.

The clear figure was almost a complete replica of Percy himself, and it stomped towards Jack.

Jack leapt up and stabbed at the figure, but his blade went right through.

Forced to retreat, Jack grinned, and said, "You're not the only one,"

He slowly built up another figure, one similar in size and shape to Percy's, but was a little smaller, but far more agile.

Jack had built a shadow and fire figure of himself.

The two grinned, and thrust their hands out.

Percy's figure charged and discharged a tendril of water, dousing Jack's flames, and wrapping around the shadow juggernaut.

But the move cost Percy, and he nearly fell to his knees in exhaustion, but nevertheless started to tighten his fist to destroy the roped figure.

But he found out he couldn't move and he cried out.

Jack grinned, and the shadows around the arena danced among the bright, fluorescent lights.

"Yield," Jack said grinning.

Percy replied reluctantly, "I yield."

Both of the heroes released their control on the surrounding water, fire and shadows, and they all melted away.

Jack reached out a hand and punched Percy in the shoulder, "You're pretty strong. Maybe you can beat Slemin. But you need to train, new meat, or you'll lose."

Percy accepted the criticism with thoughtfulness. A hero knew when to listen, and learn what to do from the others who were more powerful.

Jack grinned internally, and knew that Percy was a good hero.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Silena ran towards the duo, and waved good morning.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

Silena shrugged and said, "Nothing much,"

She turned to Percy, and asked him, "Are you ready?"

Percy felt a little anxious at Selena's knowing grin, and said, "Am I ready for what?"

The Aphrodite girl grinned deviously, and Percy felt his heart drop.

"Come on, we're going to go talk to the Dragon." she replied.

Jack poked into their conversation, "Really? Already? Usually they don't go to him for a year. The guy who was the strongest only went after six months!"

Silena laughed, and said, "The Dragon called for Percy himself."

Jack paled, and looked at Percy. "I really hope you don't die,"

Percy thought that his friend was joking, but when he looked him straight in the eye, he saw dead seriousness there.

He gulped, but asked, "Who's the Dragon?"

Jack glanced at Silena, who glanced back at him. They had a silent fight, but Silena eventually won.

Jack turned towards Percy, muttering something about Aphrodite, and eyes.

"Okay, so the Dragon is a being who lives on the edge of the prison building. It's immensely powerful, and has many evil pets. It's also insanely powerful, and could survive outside the prison for a couple of minutes. Probably on Chaos himself could do that. So don't piss him off, and listen to whatever he says."

Percy gulped down his nervousness and fear, and looked at Silena, who looked like she was pitying him.

"Okay, so why am I going there?" Percy asked, wary of his impending doom.

Silena shrugged in turn, and said, "One, we're not supposed to tell, and two, he's _personally_ asking for you, so maybe he wants to kill you…"

She faltered at his expression, or changed tack, "Or maybe he wants to help you!"

Jack rolled his eyes, and said, under his breath so only Silena could have heard. "Nice save."

Silena whispered back, in the same tone, "Shut up."

Percy didn't notice because he was deep in thought. This Dragon… Maybe he could have been that evil being who had taken control of Percy.

Percy blinked, and realized he would have to meet this strong being who could whip his ass all the way to someplace far away from where ever the hell this place was.

He groaned, and said, "Always with the super beings who want to kill me,"

Jack grinned at this, and said cheerfully, "That's the life of a hero,"


	7. Chapter 7: Legends of Hestia

**1000 Years Later**

**On Earth**

**(Let me explain, before you are so confused. This is a scene on Earth. Now think about Percy's position on the Black Hole. It's some stupid light years away. Gods just can teleport one for one place to another. So it took a long time for Percy to get there, but it doesn't seem like it to him. But on Earth, it's been 1000 years. Get it?)**

It had been 1000 years since Percy Jackson was thrown into Tartarus and forever gone. Many campers never knew who Percy Jackson was. The few who delved more deeply into Greek Mythology found some swirling rumours, and faint mentionings of the long-forgotten hero. Even the gods and immortal campers who defended Percy Jackson had nearly forgotten him. A thousand years is a long time ago, and people move on, as it is the most human way of life.

But there was a group formed in secret with support from a couple of gods. Compared to the legendary Hunters of Artemis, many impossible tales surrounded the group. Very few knew about it, and even fewer were in the group.

They traveled the world, not even Zeus could pinpoint their exact location. They helped demi-gods and even the Olympians when they could.

What was this mysterious groups name? Legends of Hestia.

"Shut up!" A voice spat out, venomously.

Another figure nearly tripped over a fallen branch. "Ouch!" the figure yelped.

"What part of shut up do you not understand?" the voice who had first spoken said.

"It's okay now, Jason, I think we're out of the clear," called a voice further down in the woods.

Everyone visibly relaxed, but still kept their weapons clear and present.

The voice who had called from the woods quietly snuck out, able to move in and out of the thick forest undergrowth smoothly and quietly, due to his smaller frame.

"You good, Leo?" Jason asked, as he walked over to his friends.

"Yeah," Leo answered, and walked over to the small campfire they were setting up.

"You guys, ready?" Leo asked, as he stood, watching the firewood, and timber grow.

Another figure nodded and gave a thumbs up.

The group had not bothered to roll out any tents, or anything of the sort because they knew they were not going to stay long.

As the group backed away, from the pile of dry wood and kindling, fire ignited in Leo's hand. He threw a small fireball at the prepared pile of wood, and a small fire appeared.

The mysterious group waited, and then a small increase of the campfire increased, so the blazes burned stronger and faster.

Everyone in the clearing bowed at the fire.

"Lady Hestia," Jason respectfully called.

A goddess walked out of the flames, clad in a dark green cloak, and wearing a quiver and carrying a wooden longbow.

"My heroes," Hestia said, smiling.

"We have found something," a figure called out. She had dark, spiked up hair, and was wearing the same dark green cloak found on Hestia. But she had a silver bow, and a quiver full of silver arrows instead of the plain utilitarian ones that the fire goddess had worn.

"Yes, Thalia?" Hestia asked, the smile long gone.

Thalia shifted, and braced herself for the news that was coming.

"We have found no trace of Perseus Jackson in Tartarus." She said, deeply saddened by this.

Hestia turned grim, and looked like her true age for a couple of seconds. Then, it was gone, fueled by a fierce fire (Lol) and she put a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"He's still out there. He's soul has not past by Hades doors, and he promises me it." Hestia said, addressing the whole group.

The Legends of Hestia all looked down and shifted uncomfortably. Hestia sighed quietly.

"C'mon, I have a new mission for you guys," Hestia said, and a few heads looked up.

She grinned grimly internally, Hopefully this new mission will keep their thoughts off Percy for a couple of days.

"Let's go," She said, and a bright fireball flashed in the small clearing and then went away.

All that was left was a small fire that was quietly dying out.

Located on top a dry desert mountain, but buried beneath tons and tons of sand, was the Legends of Hestia base.

It was underground, but relatively big, even if only a couple people lived there. It had many extra decoy rooms, training areas, some regular bedrooms, and weapons closets.

Leo slumped down on one the couches around a comfy campfire, and a big T.V.

His normal cheery and hyper self had vanished, and he looked sullenly around the room, and his eyes had lost most of their usual flame.

Calypso, his girlfriend, laid down beside him and he put his arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright," Leo murmured, rubbing circles on the brown-haired beauties shoulder. "It's okay,"

The others cleared out, leaving the couple alone, and the rest with their own thoughts, on their missing Hero of Olympus.

A blonde bob of hair walked calmly down a long hallway, until she came into an abandoned room.

Walking to the far side, she pressed her hand against the wall, and the wall retracted revealing another secret hallway.

She walked down to end of the hall and unlocked a door using a glowing key, and stepped inside.

Sighing, the grey-eye woman flopped down onto the bed, rolling in tiredness.

The intelligent eyes looked around in sadness, before landing on a picture of Percy and her.

They were young and they looked innocent. The photograph was taken right at the end of the Giant War, and they looked as carefree as they had ever looked in their lives.

Annabeth sighed and mulled over her thoughts. But that was over a thousand years ago, she thought, and things have changed.

Her door opened, and a young man walked in, smiling at Annabeth. She smiled back.

The man was a son of Apollo, a striking man who had dirty brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He had a pretty big frame, about six feet, two inches, and was muscular, in a more body builder way.

But don't let his appearance fool you, he was light-hearted and he joked around a lot, but took things more seriously when it needed to be.

"Alex," Annabeth greeted, feeling more lightened by the arrival of the man.

"Hey, Annabeth," He answered back before sitting down on her bed and taking her hand.

He leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

Annabeth smiled, but inwardly, the back of her head, reminded her of Percy. But it had been a thousand years. Maybe he would understand. If they could ever find the lost savior.

Alex pulled her to her feet, and led her back to the main area. Annabeth smiled, maybe everything would work out.

"What have you guys got?" Hades asked a three-dimensional figure of his body was glowing and he looked deep in thought.

The physical forms of the Legends of Hestia looked at each other. Finally, a pale boy with black hair spoke up.

"Well, dad, we've sent our monster scouts, and some camera bots into Tartarus. We mapped the whole surrounding area, and every single inch of Tartarus in the last eight hundred years. There's no clue of Percy." Nico explained.

Poseidon looked down and his hologram shimmered in the light. "My soldiers have been skimming the seas for years, but have found no evidence. He has not returned to his homeland." Poseidon stated, looking sad.

Hera was shaking her head. "I have sent out scouts, too, but where in the hell is Percy Jackson?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

Hestia was quietly thinking, in her twenty year old form and leaned back in her chair.

"We should interrogate Hermes or Zeus. Hermes brought him to Tartarus, or seemingly so, and Zeus ordered the strike on Olympus." she said.

But Hephaestus was already shaken his head. "Not so smart. Tension has never been greater between the two sides, and if we kidnap them or interrogate them in front of the rest the council, it would be bad." The blacksmith looked grim, and his hands were not fiddling or messing around with his usual automations. Instead, he looked tired, and sad.

"What to do, what to do?" Hestia wondered out loud, and she looked extremely weary after all these years.

Artemis now spoke up, "I don't mean to bring bad news, but with the sudden uprising in monster numbers, I think we also need to concentrate on that."

Poseidon sighed, and reluctantly agreed with Artemis. "I guess we do not have a choice. But my number one priority is still find my son."

The others nodded their agreement, and they all blinked out, leaving the room, dark and gloomy once again.

Leo sighed, and stood up, "Come on guys," he said, snapping the others out of their thoughtful stupor, "Let's go beat up some monsters. For Percy."

The rest of the Legends of Hestia also stood up, and walked over to a seemingly random door.

They looked back at their patron, the goddess of fire, and she looked back at them with absolute approval.

"Go get them, young heroes," Hestia said.

Jason led the relatively small group down a steep mountainside, filled with dirty roots, and chipped rocks.

"Careful," Piper, his girlfriend, warned, as the group slowly, painstakingly, made their way down the cliff.

The steep mountainside swept downward in a low curve, and then dropped off, abruptly, into a deep chasm, filled with shadows, and blackness.

On a small clearing, a few hundred yards away from the deathly drop, a old camp stood.

Monsters, dracanae, Cyclops, and telekines, walked back and forward in the small camp, unaware of the force of godlings stealthily making their ways towards them.

Annabeth quickly used her Athena brain to make a quick strategy.

"You guys go to the left," she whispered, making a small chopping motion with her hand, dividing the group in half.

"Distract them, and lead them away from the cliff, so we can't be surrounded. Just create a diversion, back away if they get to close." Annabeth explained, motioning to the group.

"My group will swing by the small undergrowth, and take them by surprise." Annabeth pointed, "Good luck, Legends."

A small, petite girl, who was pale, and wearing a bow, smiled, "We don't need luck, Annie,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Shut up, Cressa, and get moving," she commanded, and the two groups silently, split, and disappeared into the small layer of grass the decorated the top of the mountain like cream on a cake.

As Annabeth's group disguised themselves among the vines, and bushes along the cliff cost, the other group went and got within twenty yards of the monster camp.

Then they yelled out cries, and lots of unnecessary noise, and charged the camp.

The monsters were not at all prepared, and quickly fell back from the tide of the battle.

The front line of monsters, mostly made up of half-awake sentry guards, who were unarmored, were quickly decimated from the swords, and weapons of the skilled Legends of Hestia.

The camp was pretty big, and the camp's population was about one thousand altogether.

About, one hundred died, in the first, crazy, frenzy of attacks by the Legends of Hestia, who skillfully, and swiftly took down monsters left, and right, and then retreated, as the main front of the monsters presented themselves.

As the Legends of Hestia backed away quietly, the monsters screamed out their challenge, and teased the heroes.

"Come here, so I can rip your head off!" a Cyclops shouted.

"I"ll rip you apart!" another brave dracanae shrieked, showing her deadly fangs.

The Legends moved nervously, and they looked like they were on the verge of panic. But they were anything, but. The heroes were just following the plan.

"Run!" screamed Leo, quite wholeheartedly, and the Legends streamed in an unorganized mess to where Annabeth's group was hidden.

Jason jostled Leo in the ribs as they slowed down a bit so the monsters could catch up. "Nice screaming dude. You should be in Hollywood," he teased his best friend.

Leo grinned, and said, "You really think so? I could be the next-"

He was cut off by Calypso, his beautiful girlfriend who slapped the back of his head.

"No need to get a big ego, now," she said smiling.

Leo grumbled, muttering something about his "big shot" but they continued to run quite calmly from the herd of monsters, something they failed to realize.

As the Legends dived headfirst into the undergrowth, the other half, revealed themselves, and slammed a solid shield wall into the unorganized mass of monsters.

The monsters, not prepared, lost another two hundred and fifty in the surprise attack, and they nearly fell over in their haste to back away, trampling their fellow comrades.

Pressing, the Legends of Hestia, ran more faster, and pushed harder, killing more.

"For Hestia!" Thalia shouted, and an arc of thunder smashed into the forefront of monsters, killing many.

"For Hestia!" The army of demigods chorused and fought with renewed vigor, biting deep into the monster's army.

As the monsters slowly fell back, their numbers dwindling, they began to lose hope, and yet they still fought.

But finally, an inexperienced telekine, who saw the small group of godlings cut grooves deeper and deeper in the lines, finally broke free, and threw down his weapon, and ran.

As the line began to break even more, more monsters broke free of the line, and ran back up the mountain, slipping and falling in their haste, and a few fell down the chasm, of utter darkness.

"We got them!" Annabeth screamed, and the last few veterans of the monster army broke free, and turned and fled with their tails between their legs.

Disciplined, the Legends of Hestia stood in a rock solid shield wall, not running towards any monsters, knowing that if they did, the remaining monsters could regroup and kill them as they ran in an unorganized mess.

"Casualties?" Jason roared, his attention still focused on the fleeing monsters. "None," several demigods called out.

"Injuries?" he asked once more, and the godlings looked around at their brothers and sisters.

"Nothing to worry about, brother," Thalia said, laying a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder.

Jason nodded, and looked up to the sky, where it was cloudy, and looked ready to storm.

"Good, let's go home," he said, and the Legends of Hestia melted away into the shadows.

**A.N Hey guys this is Euphoric Tides here and I just want to let you know that you should vote because the poll might end soon. Peace out.**

**A.N Chaosbot here sorry for the long wait but I really was busy and I hope to update more frequently from now on hopefully I will be able to do it but you know we all have school and stuff sorry for the rambling, vote on the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon

Percy blinked as he walked up the long, metal stairs that would reach the Dragon's lair. According to his friend, Jack, who still scared him a bit, the Dragon was the first dragon ever created from Chaos. It was all mighty, and held power relevant to Chaos himself, when he was at full power.

_So in other words, _Percy thought_ That thing has more than enough power to make a Percy Jackson seafood special. _

As Percy climbed up, many prisoners gave him looks that said that they pitied him. A few, even said "Good luck, you'll need it," and "Hope you don't die,"

"Encouraging," Percy murmured out loud.

The raven-haired man was still pondering his thoughts, and tapping his fingers inconsistently against his leg, when he approached a crossroad.

"Wait a second," Percy wondered, "This wasn't on the map,"

Asking if he was crazy, he decided that maybe he was a little bit nuts after getting here.

"Which way?" Percy asked out loud, and he peered down the right side. The corridor was dark, and unforbidding, with some stains that looked suspiciously look blood and golden ichor. The light bulbs were barely flickering, and random noises, like whispers and muffled shrieks could be heard.

"Okay, then," The son of Poseidon said, "Scary side, is a bit scary."

To the left, was a plain looking corridor that looked similar to the one he was in right, now. It was brightly lit, and looked relatively free of blood.

"Well, monsters do like blood and gore," Percy said cheerfully, and turned down the right aisle.

Drawing his sword, Black Sea omitted a low purple light that was better than the dying, exposed light bulbs that illuminated the stained walls, and the creepy floor.

As Percy wandered down the aisle, the lights kept getting dimmer, and dimmer, until he was left in utter darkness, except from Riptide's light, but that seemed to be sucked into the blackness as well.

"Hello?!" Percy yelled experimentally. Unlike the horror movies, no echo answered him, which was more eerie than the stereotypical echoes.

"Life's a frickin' son of a-" Percy was talking to himself, when he rounded the corner, and stepped into a blackened room.

It was dark, and Percy couldn't even see his hands, even if he held his hands right next to the glowing bronze sword.

Suddenly, the lights blazed on, and torches illuminated the walls.  
>Looking around, Percy glanced around, and saw that the room was a classic dungeon. It was all moldy brick walls, colored dull greys.<p>

_Unlike Annabeth's eyes, _Perch thought. He fell into a depressed mode, but quickly flicked himself mentally. _Snap out of it, _he thought.

Cells were set in regular intervals, with old-fashioned, rusty bars made of ancient iron. The floor was the same as the walls, and was covered in light moisture, and even more moss.

Percy looked up, since no one ever did, but he did, because he learned the hard way that an enemy could come in any direction.

The roof was endless, just pure darkness as far as he could see, which was not very much.

The lights started flickering rapidly, and then blinked out all at once.

"Hey! I can't see!" Percy protested.

Suddenly the lights flared out again, blinding Percy, and he stumbled back.

"That doesn't help!" He protested again.

"Bow down to me, young one, for I am the Dragon!" a deep, rumbling voice came from the end of dungeon.

Percy blinked, and then his said the first thing that came to his head. "Wow, very dramatic. Like Zeus. You should be the god- er, the dragon of theater."

Then his brain registered what he said, and he internally groaned. _What the actual hell is wrong with me. Screw you ADHD._ he groaned in his mind.

Fully expecting to get beat to an absolute pulp, he was kind of surprised, when the Dragon roared with laughter. The whole cavern shaked, and some pebbles fell from the surrounding walls.

"I have not heard a joke in a long, long time, young demigod. Alas, we are not here to joke around. You have come to face a test. Chaos has recommended you. Let's hope you can live up to those expectations." The Dragon said, clearly amused.

The cell bars around the room all drew up, simultaneously, and made lots of creaking and grinding noise.

"Pick your enemy, young one." The Dragon announced.

Familiar foes surrounded Percy. Old monsters, like the Minotaur, hellhounds, gorgons, dracanae, telekines, and the monsters that Percy fought in Camp, approached him wearily.

Percy waved at the Minotaur. "Hey, buddy! Remember me? I took off your horn once, and killed you both times!" he said cheerfully.

The Minotaur looked outraged, and Percy laughed.

The Dragon looked thoughtful, and said, "Chose."

Percy immediately sobered up, and glanced around him. The monsters were relatively easy to defeat, still could hurt him, but he had experience, and he was confident that he could defeat them.

But then Lupa's advice came back to him, when he was in the Roman wolf's camp.

_They can smell fear. Pick the strongest one, and you will earn respect. Respect will keep you alive. It's a weapon thats better than any sword, tooth, claw, or gun._

Percy looked for the strongest one, and nearly face-palmed himself. Duh!

The sea god's son pointed his sword straight at the Dragon, and said, "I pick you."

The Dragon laughed evilly and said, "Alright, brave demi-god. Let's fight."

His body came into view, and he was giant. No other word described him. He was easily a one hundred yards long, and had gigantic claws that could squash Percy. He had was a dark black and royal purple cracks spread across his body. He had gigantic wings, that was made of the scales.

The Dragon's head was big, and he had bright neon eyes, that held ancient knowledge.

Percy gulped. _Shit._

The Dragon reared his head, and bellowed out neon flames, coming fast at Percy.

Percy yelped, and rolled out of the way. _What do I do?_ Percy panicked.

_Okay, think, calm down, Percy_, he told himself, as he dodged another jet blast of flame. _Alright, then, flames, so water, _The green-eyed man devised, quickly.

Percy concentrates and the water moisture in the air, and the water on the mossy walls, form together, and creates a gigantic rolling tidal wave.

"Ah, a son of Poseidon, or maybe Oceanus?" The Dragon mused before blowing a hot fiery breath of fire at Percy.

Percy willed the water to make a shield, and the fire was extinguished, with a hissing noise, and an explosion of steam as it made contact with the water.

Reacting fast, Percy quickly transformed the water into a sword, and swiped down at The Dragon, hoping to catch him off guard.

The Dragons simply caught the giant water sword with his gigantic claw. "Fast, but not fast enough, young one."

Percy cursed, and relaxed his hold on water to conserve his energy a little. There was no way he could beat this gigantic brute of a being, with powers equal to Chaos. Maybe he couldn't defeat him, but he remembered the advice he had reflected a couple of minutes before.

_Respect is the strongest weapon_.

Percy knew that it would be hard to even land a hit on the Dragon, but it could hand him some respect before he got beat.

"Okay, then," Percy said out loud. "Hey, Mr. Dragon, did you-"

Then he flicked his two swords at the monsters fast, Black Sea spinning in an arc of black, and the water sword that had formed, stabbed at The Dragon's soft underbelly.

The Dragon, reacted fast, but slower, not really expecting Percy to attack. The being caught the water sword with both hands, completely halting the strong momentum, and Black Sea glanced off his hard scales.

The Dragon laughed, "You can not defeat me, young one," He looked around Percy, but he slightly paled.

The strong monster, whirled around, but Percy had vapor traveled to the Dragon's long scaly back, and was running strong at the Dragon, with the small pistol he had chosen out, and loaded. He fired two shots glancing off the Dragon's scale, but Percy persisted, and fired once, more.

The bullet skimmed the Dragon's mouth, and left a small slash across his face, perhaps no longer than Percy's hands.

The Dragon roared, and shook Percy off. The son of Poseidon caught himself quickly with the water he controlled, and picked up Black Sea as he flew to the opposite end of the cavern.

The Dragon looked shocked. Shocked that he was even injured, no matter how small.

Then he began to laugh, a loud laugh that rolled off the stone walls, and rebounded around the room.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at Percy. "Never have I been injured," The Dragon announced.

"I will wear this scar with pride, young one." He said.

"You have earned my respect, and I will bestow you with a gift. Know, that not many can defeat me. You know this. Good. I hope you become a great demigod, young one." The Dragon said.

Percy smiled as he recounted the story.

Jack dropped his jaw, and said, "Good job, man,"

Silena asked, "So what is it?"

Percy frowned, and looked at her, "Where's what?"

"Your gift, dummy," Silena said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Percy said, flushing red.

Jack roared with laughter, and Beckendorf cracked a small smile.

Percy, rummaged around in his pocket, before pulling out a small black, keychain. It was nothing special, it was just a steel keychain.

Jack frowned. "What does it do?"

Percy shrugged noncommittally. "No idea. He said something about the stereotypical stuff about when it's the right time or something."

"Cool," Beckendorf, now comments.

Silena yawned, and stretched, "C'mon Charlie, let's go! I'm hungry," She said, dragging her reluctant boyfriend to the cafeteria. Said boyfriend waved back, and Silena yelled, "Bye!"

Jack glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Shit. I gotta go. Have a date. See ya, around," The tattooed man waved at Percy before disappearing around a corner.

Percy groaned, and walked back to his bedroom. _Might as well get some sleep,_ he thought, before passing out.

"Sonofamother-" Percy yelps, and then glared at Jack, who was trying very hard to look innocent, but not quite making it there.

Jack slowly backed away, whistling, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why did you wake me up, you frickin' piece of-" Percy starts, but is interrupted, by a perky girl at the door.

"Hey, Percy!" Silena grinned.

Percy scowled, and wiped his face from the sticky substance, that Jack had slapped his face with.

"What is _this?"_ Percy said, looking appalled at the stuff.

"Calm down, it's dyed whipped cream." Jack says, looking bored.

"Why the actual fu-" Percy got that far, when he was cut off once again, but a sheepish looking Beckendorf.

"I got it on video," Beckendorf, said grinning.

"I. Will. Personally. Kill. You. All." Percy said, pronouncing each word very carefully, and with venom.

"It was Silena's idea!" Beckendorf, said, hiding behind the Aphrodite girl.

"Hey!" Silena protested, "It was not! It's was Jack!"

Beckendorf quickly nodded, trying not be killed by the angry son of Poseidon.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then got drenched with water, from head to toe.

"Really?" Jack said.

Percy grins, as Jack tries to shake the water off his hair, like a wet dog. "Really."

And that's how the morning started.

"Why is it three?" Percy asked.

Jack glanced at the clock, and then at Silena, and the cowering son of Hephaestus.

"RUN!"

The trio instantly split up, and ran in different directions.

Percy quickly made a decision and went after Silena, running hard, and sprinting hard.

Gasping after running for a full ten minutes, full out, Percy glanced around the corner, and realized he was lost.

"Damn," Percy cursed, and randomly opened a door, hoping to find someone to get back to the comfort of his bed.

What he found, was not what he expected.

Percy stepped into a room, and glanced around.

The room was brightly lit, and looked like any other room, but there was only a table with a couple papers stacked on top.

Looking around, he walked over to the table, felt confused.

On the plain, metal desk. stood some old rolls of parchment, yellow in color, and crumbling around the edges.

Carefully picking a paper up, he glanced at it.

Percy frowned and picked up another piece of paper. _What is this? _Percy thought.

On the paper, random parts are outlined, and it is some truly confusing stuff, like a Black Hole Rain, or the Dragon's blood.

Quickly shuffling through the papers, he found a blueprint to something that looked oddly like an engine.

Percy shook his head, clearly confused.

"Screw it," he muttered, and then gathered everything, and ran out of the room.

**Hi guys. Hope you are having a good day and enjoyed the chapter! Remember to vote on the pairing! Thanks! :) -Chaosbot**


End file.
